Las Crónicas De La Punta Del Cerro
by Lunatix Black
Summary: Mi propia version de las Cronicas de Narnia ambientada en Hp! Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se embarcan en una gran aventura para lograr salvar La Punta Del Cerro del temible Brujo Malo! ch5 up!
1. Ginny investiga en la letrina

Good morning!

Lee esto ante que nada: sé que el capi es muy corto, pero así es el de la historia, juro solemnemente que los demás son más largos…

En un momento de locura y ocio se puede hacer cualquier cosa… hasta una versión rara de las crónicas de Narnia (la primera en español… que honor!) . Primero que nada, yo creo que esto es apto para **todos**, es decir, los que han leído el libro, y los que no… (aunque seguramente a los que ya lo han leído les parecerá un poquito mejor)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.k. Rowling…y la base de la historia a Cs Lewis… (que no quiero demandas…)

Nota: Un capitulo equivale a uno de la historia original…

**Las Crónicas De La Punta Del Cerro  
**_El Grim, El Brujo Malo y La Letrina_

**1- Ginny investiga en la letrina**

**Había una vez cuatro niños llamados Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Esta historia cuenta lo sucedido durante un verano, verano que los cuatro amigos pasaron el La Madriguera, la cual era la casa de los Weasley, familia a la que pertenecían Ron y Ginny. Esta casa estaba ubicada en una parte no muy fácil de encontrar de un pequeño pueblo y estaba rodeada de grandes terrenos por los cuales, los habitantes de aquella curiosa casa podían pasear libremente. Bueno, nuestra historia comienza cuando el primero de los chicos, Harry Potter, llega a La Madriguera.**

_¡Harry!-_dijo una chica de cabellos rizados, ella era Hermione, una de las primeras de su clase, pero también muy valiente- _¿Cómo haz estado? Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. _

_Que bueno que llegaste_- lo saludo Ron, un chico de cabellos rojos y pecas en la cara, este era el mejor amigo de Harry-_ pensamos que te habías perdido-_se detuvo un momento-_espera… ¿Cómo llegaste? No me vas a decir que viniste caminando._

_O te robaste un auto volado_r..._ de nuevo_- murmuró Ginny.

_¡Escuche eso Ginny!_- le dijo, mas bien grito su hermano mayor.

**Ginny era la menor de 7 hermanos (el resto solo hombres), era pelirroja y muy pecosa, como el resto de su familia (exceptuando su madre, Molly). Era un año menor que su hermano Ron, aunque este seguía pensado que era una bebe. A pesar de ser la menor, se llevaba muy bien con el trío. **

_No, no me vine caminando y tampoco robé un auto volador_- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a la pelirroja- _Dumbledore me fue a buscar, pero se tuvo que ir a una reunion._

_¡Oh! Que novedoso._

_Harry, querido-_era la señora Weasley, quien a falta de gritos y peleas en su casa salió a averiguar que sucedía, al ver a Harry salió rápidamente- _pero que haces acá fuera, ven ven, entra vamos-_ la Sra. Weasley tomo su baúl y se dirigió a la casa, seguida de todo el grupo- _¿Tienes hambre? Claro seguro, pero tendrás que esperar a la hora de almuerzo, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada. Ron, lleva a Harry a la pieza, yo me voy. _

_Bueno, vamos_

**Una vez que acomodaron todas las cosas de Harry, decidieron salir al aire libre, ya que dentro la casa estaba muy calurosa, además había un olor muy extraño en el segundo piso, el cual, según Ron, provenía de uno de los experimento de Fred y George, hermanos mayores de este. **

Vamos a caminar por allí- dijo Hermione.

**A todos les pareció buena la idea, por lo que el grupo de niños fueron caminando sin rumbo fijo, luego de una hora de caminar y darse extrañas vueltas, decidieron volver, cuando estaban a unos metros de la casa y estaban entre grandes árboles y arbustos algo les llamo la atención.**

_¡Miren! Unas letrinas _(N/A: son esos baños ultra enanos que tan al aire libre, osea, en una pequeña casita OK?)_-_ tal como había dicho Ginny, a la derecha habían una letrinas, se veían viejas, pero no usadas, es decir, parecía que solo el paso de los años las fue envejeciendo.

_Mmm, no recordaba que esto estuviera aquí_ _y tampoco pienso usarlas…-_dijo con cara de asco (N/A: q otra cara para una letrina!!)- _pero bueno, sigamos nuestro camino, que mamá nos esta llamando- _efectivamente se escuchaban los gritos de la Sra. Weasley y, debido al tono de los gritos, no convenía hacerla enojar. Tres de los chicos se fueron rápidamente, sin embargo, Ginny, se quedo pensativa.

_Definitivamente nunca había visto esto-_pensó en voz alta-_ ¿Habrá algo dentro? Eh… Bueno, obviamente **hay** algo dentro... ¡Ah! Mejor entro._

**Para sorpresa de la chica, la puerta se abrió sin dificultades, entró y dos bolitas de nafta… perdón, de soda cáustica **(n/a: esa cosa para limpiar los baños) **rodaron por el suelo, dentro no había nada interesante, es decir, al menos que encuentren interesante un W.C **(n/a: no se como ponerlo, osea no sé como escribirlo, pero todos saben q es :P) **Sin embargo la curiosidad de la chica la impulsó más adelante, se tapó la nariz (debido al olor, que no era muy agradable), dejó la puerta abierta, pues sabía que era una locura encerrarse en una letrina, y menos con el olor que había y siguió adelante. Estiró la mano para tocar el fondo y, para su sorpresa, casi se cae, pues comprobó que el fondo estaba un poco más allá. Caminó un paso y volvió a "casi caerse" pues allí tampoco estaba el fondo.**

_Magia- _murmuró la chica media enojada y aún con el brazo estirado intentando tocar el fondo.

**Siguió caminando, un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, estaba comenzando a pensar que esto no tenía fondo, cuando sintió algo crujiente en el piso.**

Puaf!!! (n/a: se supone q es una "expresión de asco" XD)-la chica comenzaba a pensar que alguien era** demasiado **cochino, cuando un viendo frió la rodio y, por anda a saber que instinto dio dos pasos más hacia delante. Al instante notó que algo le clavaba la cara:

_¡Parecen ramas de árboles!-_dijo la chica un poco asustada_- pero no puede ser posible._

**Caminó un poco más allá, notó que el olor ya no era insoportable, más bien, agradable, que había anochecido y que algo suave le caía en la cara; nieve.**

**Decididamente ya no estaba dentro de la letrina. Se dio la vuelta y, entre las ramas de los pinos, pudo distinguir la letrina desde la cual había salido o, más bien, llegado a aquel lugar tan extraño, también pudo ver el terreno desde el que había salido (recordemos que dejó la puerta abierta, pues sabia que era lo más estúpido encerrase en una letrina). Allá todavía era de día.**

_Jeje, ya tengo un lugar donde esconderme de Fred y George.-_dijo feliz-_tendrán que buscarse otro conejillo de indias… jajaja._

**La chica miró para todas partes, solo había árboles y nieve, sin embargo, un poco más allá, vio una luz extraña. **

_Oh!! He visto la luz, soy feliz, llegare a otro mundo, lejos de mis hermanos...Si!!!.. voy a la luz…-dijo media agonizante._

**Para desgracia de la chica, "la luz" solo era un farol perdido en medio del bosque. Unos minutos después, Luci… perdón Ginny comenzó a escuchar unos pasos, estos pertenecían a una persona muy extraña, pero que a la niña se le hacia familiar, esta era un poco mas alta y llevaba un paraguas blanco por la nieve. Ginny se quedó mirando a la persona, se le hacia muy familiar. **

_¿Neville?- _aunque le costó mucho, puedo distinguir al compañero de clase de su hermano- _¿Qué haces aquí?-_lo miró de pies a cabeza- _Jeje. ¿Y con ese disfraz tan ridículo?_

_Es que no había mucho presupuesto-_le susurró a la chica-_. Ejem…ejem… ¿Qué Neville? Yo soy un Fauno. _

´¯··..·´´¯··..·´´¯··..·´´¯··..·´´¯··..·´´¯··..·

Jojo...hasta aquí llega el primer capi… no se pos… ojala les guste… y dejen rr!!!!

Si es bien facil… apretan el botoncito de "Go" y listo!!!... apoyo moral porfa!!!

Weno…sin mas q decir…

Un Abrazote


	2. Lo que Ginny encontró allí

**Las Cronicas de La Punta Del Cerro**  
_El Grim, El Brujo Malo y La Letrina_

_

* * *

_Bueno, segundo capi!... Nada más que agradecer los RR…Lor Lupin y KSan Potter, La Hija Del Viento, amintajuliette…. Gracias, Gracias! Jeje… les dejo al capi!

**2. Lo que Ginny encontró allí**

_¿Un Fauno?-_preguntó la chica.

_Si, un Fauno.-_le dijo el ser.-_Y no quisiera parecer descortés, pero… ¿Eres tú una Hija De La Vecina?_

_Soy Ginny Weasley-_le dijo sin entenderle.

_Pero¿Eres tú lo que dicen que es una niña?_

_Pues claro-exclamó Ginny._

_¿Verdaderamente eres humana?_

"_Acaso parezco animal! Imbecil"-_pensó Ginny, sin embargo, para no salirse del libreto dijo- _Claro que soy humana. _

_Seguro, cierto, correcto, exacto, verdadero-_dijo el Fauno-¡Que tonto soy! Es que nunca había conocido a una Hija De la Vecina o un Hijo Del Vecino. Maravilloso, genial, fantástico, alucinante, sorprendente, asombroso…

"_A este se le escapó un tornillo, sin embargo, parece ser muy simpático, agradable, sociable, buena onda, jaja"_

_Seguro, cierto, correcto, exacto, verdadero-_repitió el Fauno-.P_ermíteme que me presente. Mi nombre es Tumnus._

_Encantada Señor TuCulum-_dijo Ginny.

_Tumnus. Mi nombre es Tumnus._

_¡Oh¡Discúlpeme!-_dijo la chica quien se puso colorada-. _Encantada señor Tumnus._

_Y se puede saber, conocer, estar al tanto, a la corriente. ¡Oh! Simpatica Hija De La Vecina¿Cómo llegaste a La Punta Del Cerro?_

_¿A La Punta de que?-_pregunto la niña.

_Del Cerro Hija de La Vecina. ¿Cómo haz llegado a La Punta Del Cerro?_

_¿La Punta Del Cerro¿Y que es eso?_

_¡Donde estás parada!-dijo el Fauno- ¡Oh¡Estos Hijos De La Vecina! Esta es la tierra de La Punta Del Cerro, donde estamos ahora. Todo lo que se encuentra entre el farol y el gran castillo de Caí ParAbajo en el mar de este. Y tú¿vienes de los bosques salvajes del oeste?_

_-Yo llegué…, llegué por una letrina que encontré en mi patio_-respondió Lucia… perdón, Ginny, vacilando.

_¡Ah¡Que asco!-_dijo Tumnus, a quien se le deformo la cara-_Pero…-_dijo con vos melancólica-_Si no hubiera echo la cimarra para las clases de geografía cuando todavía era un pequeño Fauno, tal ves ahora sabría donde quedan esos extraños y asquerosos países._

_Pero si esos no son países-_dijo Ginny casi riendo-. _La letrina está por ahí, un poco más atrás… ojalá. Es verano allí ahora._

_Ahora es invierno en La Punta Del Cerro; siempre es invierno, desde hace mucho. Pero si seguimos conversando en la nieve mi abuela me matará, osea… quiero decir que nos resfriaremos. Hija De La Vecina, de la lejana tierra de El Patio De Tu Casa, donde el verano es eterno y reina alrededor de la olorosa ciudad de la Letrina¿te gustaría venir a tomar cerve…quiero decir, café conmigo?_

_Gracias por la invitación-_dijo Ginny- _pero creo que ya es hora de regresar._

_Es a la vuelta de la esquina, no más. Habrá fuego, marihu…quiero decir pan tostado, ranas asadas y pitos… ah!... Quiero decir torta.- _insistió el Fauno.

_Ya que insiste…-_dijo la chica-._Pero no puedo quedarme mucho rato. _

_Tomate de mi brazo Hija De La Vecina-_dijo el pedofilo… ups!... el Fauno-_Llevare el paraguas para ambos. ¡Go!_

**Y al rato de andar Ginny se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo: caminando por el bosque del brazo de una extraña criatura, recordó las palabras de su padre _"Nunca confíes en algo que pueda pensar y que no sepas donde tiene el cerebro"_ al parecer no había aprendido nada de su "pequeño" encuentro con cierta persona que "vivía" dentro de un diario. Pero bueno, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.**

**No habían ido muy lejos, cuando llegaron a un lugar donde el piso era rocoso y estaba lleno de moho, entonces el Sr. Tumnus doblo hacia la derecha, lugar donde había una roca gigantesca, la cual era la entrada a una cueva. Una vez que entraron la chica sintió el calor proveniente del fuego y un fuerte olor a menta. **

_En un momento estará el café-_dijo el Fauno

_De hecho-_dijo Ginny _-, preferiría té, mi mamá me mata si se entera que tomé café. _

_No hay problema_

**La Weasley pensaba que este era uno de los lugares más acogedores en los que había estado, le gustaba ese lugar y parecía que el Sr. Tumnus había gastado más dinero en la casa que todo el dinero que tenía su familia. Se dedicó a mirar la cueva-casa, era hermosa, tenia una mesa y dos sillas** (_"Una para mí y otra para mi abuela"-_dijo el Fauno)** sobre una chimenea había una repisa y sobre esta, un gran cuadro de un Fauno con barba gris, el cual, para sorpresa de Ginny, no se movía. En una de las paredes había un estante repleto de libros de diferentes tamaños, algunos títulos de estos eran: "Mi primer pito", "El rincón de la casa redonda", "La bella y el Flaite", y muchos más. **

_Hija De La Vecina-_dijo el Fauno-, ya está todo preparado, servido, capacitado.

**Realmente fue un té maravilloso. Hubo un huevo verde fosforescente para cada uno, ranas en pan tostado y una torta con un sabor extraño, como a menta. Cuando Ginny se canso de comer Neville… ah! El Sr. Tumnus comenzó a hablar. Sus historias sobre el bosque eran fantásticas, le hablo sobre las fiestas de medianoche, sobre un papa negro, como unas Ninfas lo habían invitado a bailar, como una Dríade lo había paralizado cuando era pequeño, historias sobre un centauro que se ocultó en la cabeza de un humano, un bebe que venció a un Pirolisco. Al último, le hablo sobre el verano, cuando los bosques eran verdes y llegaban cientos de visitas, como el agua del río de transformaba en vino y los árboles parecían cantar siempre. **

_Ahora siempre es invierno_-dijo con voz triste y melancólica.

**Entonces para no deprimirse y tener que comprar esos remedios tan caros tomó un estuche que estaba sobre la chimenea y de él sacó una especie de flauta y empezó a tocar.**

**Al escuchar aquella melodía (n/a: imagínense esa canción q les trae recuerdos, q les parece conocida, q la letra les emociona… pero no saben de donde la sacaron) Ginny sintió deseos de llorar, de bailar, pero también le dio sueño, durante la canción recordó muchas cosas, lo que la hizo "dormirse despierta" (n/a: eso pos… cuando te quedas cm imbecil mirando el universo!). Luego de lo que pensó que fueron varias horas se despertó bruscamente:**

_¡Oh! Lo siento Sr. Tumnus, pero debo irme a mi casa. Mi mamá debe estar furiosa._

_No es bueno, **ahora**, tu sabes…-_le dijo el Fauno acongojado.

_No, no sé. ¿Qué cosa no es bueno_?- preguntó Ginny confundida, luego agregó: _¿Qué quiere decir? Bueno, me tengo que ir rápido. Deben estar preocupados… y enojados. _

**Luego de un rato la chica se dio cuenta que al Fauno se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas, volvió a preguntar:**

_¡Neville! Ah! Quiero decir, Sr.Tumnus. ¿Cuál es el problema?-_pero el Fauno siguió llorando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, finalmente, cuando Ginny pensaba que tendría que salir nadando de allí, el Fauno detuvo el llanto, pero ahora comenzó a sollozar.

_Sr.Tumnus, Sr.Tumnus_-insistió Ginny, pero al parecer el Fauno no la escuchaba- _¡SR.TUMNUS!-_a Ginny no le gustaba para nada que no la tomaran en cuenta-._Deje de llorar¿o no se siente bien? Cuénteme lo que está mal._

**Pero, para desgracia de la chica, el Fauno, al parecer, no tenía ningún interés en tranquilizarse, siguió llorando y retorciéndose. Aunque Ginny lo abrazó y le entregó su pañuelo, el no paraba de llorar. El Fauno tomaba el pañuelo de la chica y con el secaba sus lagrimas, cuando el pañuelo estaba demasiado mojado lo estrujaba y volvía a secarse las lágrimas. Tanto lo estrujó, que Ginny comenzó a considerar seriamente lo de salir nadando. **

_Sr.Tumnus, tranquilícese y guarde la compostura que requiere su edad- _dijo intentando imitar a McGonagall- _un Fauno como usted no puede llorar de esta manera. Dijame de una vez¿Por qué llora?_

_¡OH!- _sollozó-_.Lloro por que soy un Fauno malvado, ruin, infame, maligno, perverso…_

_Yo no creo eso-_le dijo Ginny- _De hecho usted es el Fauno más encantador que he conocido_- le dijo_-…Y el único_- murmuro para sí misma.

_¡Oh! No dirías lo mismo si tú supieras_-dijo el Fauno-._Soy un Fauno malvado. No creo que exista alguien peor que yo, o por lo menos no un Fauno. _

_Pero¿Qué maldad ha hecho?-_preguntó Ginny.

_Mi viejo tatarabuelo_ -dijo el Fauno-_el jamás hubiera hecho algo semejante, similar, parecido. ¿Lo ves? Su cuadro está en la pared._

_¿Pero que es lo que no hubiera hecho su tatarabuelo?_-preguntó la chica.

_Lo que yo he hecho_-le dijo el Fauno sollozando.

_¿Y que hizo usted?_

_Lo que no hubiera hecho mi tatarabuelo._

_¿Pero que es lo que no hubiera hecho su tatarabuelo?_

_Lo que yo hice._

_¡Me podría decir lo que hizo de una ves por todas!-_ Ginny perdió la paciencia.

_Lo que jamás hubiera hecho mi tatarabuelo_-Ginny ya no aguantaba más, para suerte de ella, el Fauno volvió a tomar aire y continúo: _Servir a la Bruja Blanca, ah! Quiero decir, servir al Brujo Malo. Eso es lo que soy. Un sirviente pagado del Brujo Malo._

_¿El Brujo Malo¿Y quien es él?_

_¡Ah! Él es quien tiene a la Punta Del Cerro completamente en sus manos. Él es quien mantiene el frío invierno. Siempre invierno y nunca navidad. ¿Te imaginas lo triste, lamentable, doloroso y fuerte que es eso?_

_¡Que terrible!-_dijo Ginny- _¿Pero que trabajo hace usted?_

_Eso es lo peor. Yo rapto, capturo, aprisiono para ella. Mírame Hija De La Vecina. ¿Crees, piensas, especulas que yo soy aquella clase de Fauno que encuentra un niño en el bosque, lo trae para su casa, se hace su amigo, solo para dormirlo con música y entregarlo al Brujo Malo?_

_Claro que no_-dijo Ginny, preocupada-.

_Pero lo he hecho_

_Bien_-dijo la chica, pidiendo para que sus sospechas fuesen erróneas-. _Eso es malo, muy malo, pero estoy segura que usted está tan arrepentido que no volverá a hacerlo._

_¡Hija De La Vecina!_-dijo el Fauno_-. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? No es algo que yo hacha hecho, realizado, efectuado, cometido. Es algo que estoy haciendo en este preciso momento. _

_¿Qué… que quiere decir?-_ el rostro de Ginny se puso blanco como los dientes de Lockhart, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

_Tu eres el niño_-dijo el Sr.Tumnus- _El Brujo Malo me dijo que si alguna vez encontraba un niño en La Punta Del Cerro, tenía que llevárselo de inmediato. Tú eres la primera que he conocido. Pretendí ser tu amigo, te di té y he estado esperando todo este rato para que te quedes dormida y así poder entregarte. _

_¡Ah, no! Usted no hará eso. ¿O si?-_ preguntó Ginny un poco asustada.

_Y si yo no lo hago_- comenzó el Fauno- _él lo sabrá, me cortará mi colita, me pondrá los cuernos, ah, quiero decir que me cortará los cuernos y me cortará mi querida barbita_-el Fauno comenzó a llorar-._Además agitará, moverá, sacudirá, meneará su varita y me saldrán tentáculos. Eso pasará si esta de buen humor, si está de malas, me matará, me cortará en pedacitos y me enterrara en medio de la fría montaña… y no precisamente en ese orden_- agregó- _o también puede que me convierta en una de las tantas estatuas de decoración de su casa, hasta que los cuatro tronos de Caí ParAbajo sean ocupados… ¡y quien sabe si pasará eso!_

_Lo siento Sr.Tumnus_- dijo Ginny preocupada- _pero, por favor, déjeme volver a mi casa. _

_Por supuesto que lo haré_-dijo el Fauno sonriéndole-_Debo hacerlo. La verdad no sabía como eran los humanos antes de conocerte a ti. No puedo entregarte al Brujo Malo ahora que te conozco. Pero tenemos que marchar, andar, transitar rápidamente. Te acompañare hasta el farol. Supongo que podrás encontrar el camino a tu letrina y así volver a tu casa_.

_Claro que podré_

_Debemos ir calladamente, nadie debe vernos_-dijo el Sr.Tumnus poniéndose de pie-. _Nadie debe vernos, pues el bosque está lleno de espías. Incluso algunos árboles, piedras y **ratas ** están de su parte._

**Dejaron sus tazas en la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva. El Sr. Tumnus abrió una vez más su paraguas, le dio el brazo a Ginny y comenzaron a caminar por la nieve. Sin hablar y rápidamente la chica siguió al Fauno por el camino, hasta que Ginny pudo distinguir el farol.**

_Espero que puedas perdonarme_- le dijo el Sr.Tumnus mirándola fijamente.

_Claro_-le dijo-. _Y espero que no tenga problemas por mi causa. _

_Bueno, ojala que llegues bien…_-le dijo el Fauno bajando la cabeza- _nos veremos._

_Adios. _

_Adiós Hija De La Vecina¿puedo quedarme con tu pañuelo de recuerdo?_

_Por supuesto_-exclamó Lucia y se echo a correr entre los árboles, una ves que llego al farol buscó rápidamente la letrina y se echo a correr nuevamente, atravesó árboles y salto piedras. Luego de unos segundos, Ginny sintió la madera bajo sus pies y el olor de la letrina, por fin estaba a salvo, salió de la letrina, cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor mientras recuperaba el aliento. Los chicos estaban fuera de La Madriguera, al parecer la estaban esperando, la chica fue hacia ellos y les dijo:

_¡Estoy aquí! Estoy viva, no me ha sucedido nada…_

_

* * *

Le_s contara Ginny a los chicos lo que le pasó?... le creran?.. la trataran de loca? Pediran que los lleven?... Todo eso y mucho más en el proximo capitulo!

Wueno… ya tengo la mayoría de los personajes elegidos, solo me falta el duende ese q ayuda a la bruja Flaite, pero filo… ojala que les haya gustado y dejen RR! (o mato al Fauno!)

Saludos!

Chika-Black!

(Padfoot vive!... … ojala! ¬¬)


	3. Ron Weasley y la letrina

**Las Cronicas De La Punta Del Cerro**  
_El Grim, El Brujo Malo y La Letrina_

_

* * *

_Aquí esta otro capitulo, nada mas que agradecer los rr y… a leer!

3-**Ron Weasley y la letrina**

**Ginny corrió por el patio hasta hacia los chicos, una vez allí Hermione le pregunto:**

_¿Qué cosa está bien¿De que hablas Ginny?_

_¿Cómo¿no han estado preocupados por mí?-_preguntó la chica sin entender nada- _¿No se han preguntado donde estaba?_

_Entonces estaban escondida…-_dijo Ron- _¡Pobre Ginny! Se escondió y nadie la buscó._

_Pero tendrías que haberte escondido por más tiempo-_dijo Hermione con compasión- _nadie se preocupa si alguien desaparece durante 1 minuto._

_Estuve fuera por horas, horas y horas_-dijo Ginny quien seguía sin entender- _¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta!_

_Mal_- dijo Ron poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su hermana-_ muy mal._

_¿Qué quieres decir?-_preguntó Harry hablando por primera vez.

_Lo que dije_- contestó Ginny- _después que llamó mamá y ustedes se fueron, me quede mirando la letrina, hasta que entré. Estuve fuera por horas, tomé té y me han sucedido muchas cosas._

_No seas tonta Ginny_-le dijo Hermione- _eso sucedió recién, de hecho, tu madre nos está esperando en este momento. _

**Para aclarar cualquier duda que pudiera tener Ginny en ese mismo instante se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Weasley llamándolos.**

_Mejor vamos antes que nos pongan a sacar los gnomos_.-dijo Ron.

**Una vez que los chicos se sentaron en la mesa (estaban solos, pues en ese momento había una reunión de la Orden…n/a: q fue lo uniko q se me ocurrio), Ginny se quedó pensando…** ¿**_Cómo podía ser posible? _Ella estaba segura que había salido y mucho menos les estaba haciendo una broma…**

_Si lo dice solo para divertirse_- la voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos- _Que_ _imaginación. ¡Por Merlín!_ (n/a:P :P)

_No, Harry. No estoy inventando, la letrina además de ser hedionda es mágica, dentro de ella hay nieve, un bosque, un Fauno que se parece a Neville y un Brujo Malo. El lugar se llama La Punta Del Cerro._

_¡Oh no!_-exclamó Ron-. _¡Perdí a mi hermanita! Anda viendo a Neville por todas partes! Oh no!_- cambio totalmente su cara a algo más "seria"-. _Por lo menos podrías ponerles nombres más… creíbles. ¿La Punta Del Cerro¡Que es eso!_

_Es un lugar Ron_-dijo Ginny enfadada-. _Si quieres después vamos a verlo_.

**Los chicos asintieron un poco asustados, aunque no dijeron nada. El almuerzo siguió en completo silencio, se podía escuchar las respiraciones de cada uno, el caldero burbujeando y hasta los maullidos de ****Crookshanks****. Media hora más tarde los cuatro estaban frente a la letrina.**

_¡Vamos!_- les dijo Ginny- _entren y comprueben por ustedes mismos._

**Hermione dio un paso adelante y entró en la letrina tapándose la nariz, estiró una mano y exclamó:**

_¡Nada! Aquí está el fondo, es una letrina común y corriente_- remarcó las últimas palabras.

**Harry abrió completamente la puerta y todos pudieron comprobar, incluyendo Ginny, que la letrina no tenía nada especial. Ron pateó el fondo asegurándose que no había nada. **

_Buena broma la que nos haz hecho Ginny_- le dijo este a la pelirroja-. _Realmente eres una excelente actriz, tanto, que casi te creímos una estupidez como esa. _

_No era broma_-dijo Ginny- _les aseguro que antes todo era diferente. No es broma- repitió- Les prometo que todo es cierto. _

_¡Vamos!-_le dijo Harry- _estás llegando demasiado lejos. Mejor termina aquí y nadie dirá nada. ¿Qué te parece?_

**Ginny se puso mas roja que su cabello, no sabía que decir, quería gritar, gritar y que le creyeran, pero nada salió de su boca. Estalló en llanto. **

**Durante los días siguientes todo fue muy silencioso, Ginny se sentía desdichada. Sabia que pudo haber quedado bien con los demás simplemente con decirles que todo había sido una broma. Sin embargo, la chica sabía que decía la verdad y la mantendría hasta el final. **

**Los demás, que pensaban que había mentido y que todo era una broma, la hacían sentirse mil veces peor. Harry y Hermione sin intención, pero Ron, que era muy rencoroso la molestó insaciablemente, a cada momento le preguntaba si había encontrado otros mundos** **debajo de su cama o detrás de algún velo** ( n/a¿?¿?¿? xD xD…. Siriussssss! ). **Lo peor era que los días eran muy entretenidos para todos, pero no para Ginny, quien no podía entender lo que pasaba. Habían tenido miles de visitas, pero ni siquiera las mil narices de Tonks la animaban.**

**Los días pasaron lentamente para la chica, cierto día estaban en el patio escapándose de la Sra. Weasley, quien les dijo que limpiaran el sótano, estaban jugando Gobstones** (n/a: buscar en el cuando escucharon los gritos de la mujer llamándolos desde la casa. Inmediatamente el juego se detuvo y cada uno salio corriendo por su lado, Ron, que no encontró donde meterse, decidió seguir a su hermana, que, según le pareció a él, había entrado en la letrina. Así también podría seguir burlándose de su Punta Del Cerro.

**El chico entró en la letrina, dentro había un olor apestoso, mezcla de cualquier cosa con soda cáustica, definitivamente ni un pastel de Hadrid podría oler tan mal. Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, algo estaba mal. Ron estaba seguro que vio a su hermana entrando en la letrina, sin embargo, no estaba allí, al menos que_…_**

**En ese momento sintió el viento rodeándolo y algo que le caía en la cara, nieve. Un poco más allá vio una luz, caminó hacia ella, al dar dos pasos se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la letrina, sino que, en un lugar blanco por la nieve. Al parecer todo lo que había dicho Ginny era cierto, estaba en_ La Punta Del Cerro. _**

_¡Ginny!-_comenzó a gritar buscando a su hermana menor- _Ginny… está bien, te creo…_-dijo un poco más suave- _pero vamonos…_

**Camino hacía las profundidades del bosque, aunque sin perder el límite de vista; seguramente la chica todavía estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, pensando que su madre llegaría allí buscándola.**

_Vamos Ginny, soy Edmundo… hay, que tonterías digo, soy Ron… Ron…_-siguió caminando, Ginny no aparecía, se devolvió y siguió gritando.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley, ven en este mismo momento o…o… ¡Ven en este mismo momento!_

**Pasaron otros cinco minutos en los cuales la chica no apareció, Ron un poco aburrido y dejando su orgullo a un lado comenzó a decir:**

_Perdóname Ginny, se que debí creerte, pero, ya sabes… cuesta imaginar que dentro de una letrina haya algo más aparte de… de… tu sabes._

**Nada. El silencio se apoderaba del bosque, Ron pensó que seguramente su hermana estaría amurrada en algún lugar del bosque y no aceptaría disculpas. Siguió caminando y dando vueltas, hasta que llegó nuevamente a la puerta del armario, estaba por abrirla cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, como de campanas, el sonido se hizo más y más cercano, hasta que, a plena luz, apareció un trineo arrastrado por dos renos de nariz roja.** (n/a: era Rodolfo el reno… q tenia la nariz, roja como manzana…XD XD)

**El tamaño de los renos era como el de los hipogrifos y su piel era más blanca que la cara de Malfoy, dejando a la nieve oscura. El trineo que conducido por un enano que se le hacia familiar, tenía ojos pequeños y nariz puntiaguda, lo cual le daba un aspecto de rata… un** **momento, claro que conocía a aquel enano, era** **_Peter _****_Pettigrew_**, **esa rata asquerosa que había traicionado a los padres de Harry, enviado a Sirius a Azkaban y hecho que casi le dieran el beso del dementor **(n/a: MUERTE A LA RATA... a la hoguera! A la hoguera!) (n/a: bueno… en que estaba yo?... ah si…). **Detrás de él, en un alto asiento del trineo, iba alguien que Ron reconoció inmediatamente como su "queridísimo" **(n/a: q quede claro q sarcásticamente hablando) **profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Este llevaba un gran abrigo de piel blanca y una bufanda del mismo material y de gran tamaño atada al cuello. Tenía el cabello grasoso como siempre y llevaba la varita en la mano derecha, claro que esta estaba pintada de blanco y tenía brillos dorados** **en las puntas** (n/a: jajaja…).

**El trineo siguió avanzando, dando la sensación de gran autoridad. Cuando estaban a escasos metros de Ron, este escuchó la voz de su profesor:**

_¡Detente!_- le ordeno a Peter-. _Por Merlin. ¿Quién eres tú?-_ le preguntó a Ron quemándolo con la mirada.

_Eh… Yo soy Ron Weasley profesor._

_¿Cómo me llamaste ser inferior que se hace llamar Weasley!_-le gritó.

_Eh… profesor Snape_

_¡Profesor!_- miro a los lados con los brazos levantados-. _Como si yo me bajara al nivel de ser profesor de criaturas inferiores como tú._- se giró en dirección a la rata asquerosa- _Petty, ven y explícale a este carajo con quien se está metiendo._

_Claro su Majestad_- tomó a Ron de los hombros y lo llevó un poco más alejado de Snape. Ron se movió inmediatamente evitando que la rata le tocará el hombro-. _Él es el Rey de La Punta Del Cerro, el lugar donde estás parado. Nunca a sido profesor y, estoy seguro, que nunca se rebajaría a serlo, además, su nombre no es Snape. Nadie sabe su nombre, pero se dirigen a él como su Majestad o derivados de ello._- llevó nuevamente a el chico donde el supuesto "Rey de La Punta Del Cerro".

_Y Bueno. ¿Quién eres tú?_- le volvió a preguntar Snape.

_Soy Ron Weasley… Su Majestad_- lo último lo dijo con tono sarcástico.

_¿Y que eres?_

**Ron se quedó un poco confundido ante aquella pregunta. Snape lo miró con odio.**

_Eh… Bueno, soy… yo… quiero decir, voy al colegio Hogwarts, claro que ahora estoy de vacaciones…_

* * *

Weno, eso es todo por hoy, disculpen las tardanza… es q ya saben… Navidad, Año nuevo y miles de visitas no deja mucho tiempo… Claro que esto me dejo time para resolver mi conflicto con el duende raro, Peter...desde ahora Pitty… jajaja (maldita rata)…. 

Además comunicarles que estoy en varios proyectos, que los pondré en el próximo capitulo, eso si les adelanto q es de los merodeadores…

Aps… y antes que se me olvide, estoy con ganas de hacer un fic conjunto… no se si juntarnos artos y un capi por persona, o hacerlo solo con una persona mas y decidir todo con ella…o el… asi q… los que esten interesandos dejad un rr o un mail (andreaserpentina hotmail. com …sin espacios)

Bueno, dejen rr y pasen un muy Happy Año!

Saludos…

Chika-Black!

(Sirius Vive!)


	4. Grageas de todos los ricos sabores

**Las Crónicas De La Punta Del Cerro  
**_El Grim, El Brujo Malo y La Letrina_

_

* * *

Estoy Viva!_

_De verdad sorry por todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar... y no tengo excusa... no no...  
Gracias por todos los rr... desde el otro capi los empieso a contestar a kienes quieras ok?_

_  
Solo decirle a los que pensaron que el Brujo Malo seria Voldy... que ni yo me acuerdo por que lo puse a el... jaja.. pero ahora parece q me acorde... pero nu se.. en todo caso no les dijo para no arruinar los otros capis..._

_Weno.. no les lateo mas.. aki tienen otro capii! _  
oOoOoOoOo

4. **Grageas de todos los ricos sabores **

¿Entonces eres un troll enano y súper desarrollado que se cortó la barba?-preguntó Snape acercándose a él.

No soy un troll…-se enojó Ron- y nunca he tenido barba. Por algo soy un NIÑO…

N-O-Ñ-O…(n/a: por si acaso esta deletreando)-se detuvo- no… no es así… Ñ-O-Ñ-I….mmm… me parece que así tampoco -se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a el "Rey"-… haber…-Snape perdía la paciencia- N…I…Ñ…I…. Mmm… no… tampoco así… Ah!.. Hermione es la buena en esto… -se volvió a dar vuelta- Bueno, el caso es que soy un niño.

¡Un niño!-chilló el supuesto Rey- ¿Entonces eres un Hijo Del Vecino?

Mmm…-Ron no entendió el significado de la pregunta-. Me conformo con ser hijo de Arthur Weasley-dijo sonriendo.

Además de ser lo que seas eres idiota- le dijo la cabeza con pelo grasoso-Contéstame antes que te ponga a trabajar en mis mazmorras. ¿Eres una persona humana?

Si…-dijo Ron algo aburrido.

¿Se puede saber como entraste a mis terrenos?

Por una letrina…

¡Una letrina¿Que quieres decir¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Salí de mi casa, corrí por el patio, escuché, observe a mi alrededor…-comenzó el chico.

Ahorrare los detalles troll súper desarrollado.

Entré en una letrina y me encontré aquí. -terminó rápidamente.

¡Ah!-dijo Snape- una puerta en el mundo de los humanos. Entonces tú debes ser un mago…-decía más para sí mismo-. Había oído cosas de ese estilo…Esto puede arruinarlo todo…

Miró fijamente a Edmundo…a Ron, levantó la varita. Ron ya veía en rallo de luz verde, sin embargo, el cuerpo con pelo grasoso hizo algo muy diferente:

¡Mi pobre niño!- dijo con una voz muy diferente, una voz que no se parecía a la de su profesor- ¡Cuan helado pareces! Ven a sentarte en mi trineo y conversaremos. (n/a: Dumbly contrató a un profe pedofilo!)

Aunque a Ron no le agradó mucho el asunto, ambos se acomodaron, no sin antes echar a la rata asquerosa que estaba acostada en el asiento. Snape le ofreció algo caliente a el pelirrojo, a lo cual aceptó (el frió era más fuerte que el miedo al Veritaserum).

Snape movió su varita y apareció frente a ellos una pequeña taza con algo humeante, la cual la rata asquerosa tomó inmediatamente y se la paso a Ron con una reverencia (el chico trató al máximo no tocar los asquerosos dedos de su ex-rata). El pelirrojo tomó un sorbo muy pequeño de aquella bebida. Era exquisita, nada se comparaba a aquello, era suave, cremosa y llena de espuma. Inmediatamente se calentó hasta las uñas de los pies.

No es bueno beber sin comer-dijo su profesor un momento después, entregándole una caja tamaño familiar de Grageas Bertie Bott De Todos Los Sabores. Ron lo miró extrañado¿Quería envenenarlo?

Si lees bien-le dijo Snape-. Verás que son Grageas De Todos Los RICOS Sabores.

Tenía razón. En la caja se podía leer claramente "Grageas De Todos Los Ricos Sabores". Abrió la caja y tomó uno al azar, verde moho. Se lo echo a la boca… Chocolate Con Menta.(n/a:_uuiii! yo quiero uno!)_

Mientras comía, su profesor le hacia preguntas, al principio, Ron paraba de comer, no fuera a ser que su madre se enterara que hablaba con la boca llena, pero luego, se olvido de todos los modales y solo se dedicaba a sentir el exquisito sabor de aquellos dulces. Era una sensación extraña, mientras más comía, más deseaba seguir comiendo.

Entre tanta pregunta, a Ron no se le pasó por la mente preguntarle a el "Rey" porque era tan pregunton, casi sin darse cuenta, el chico le contó sobre sus vacaciones, que estaba con dos amigos y su hermana en la casa, también le contó que Ginny ya había estado en La Punta Del Cerro y había conocido al Fauno. Snape se interesó especialmente en que los chicos fueran 4, de hecho, se lo pregunto repetidas veces.

Por fin las Grageas se terminaron, el pelirrojo estuvo varios segundos mirando la caja vacia, preguntándose si Snape le daría más. Probablemente él podía leer el pensamiento del chico, pues sabia (y Ron no) que las Grageas estaban hechizadas y, quien las probara una vez, siempre querría más y más. Abrió la boca, Ron lo miró esperanzado, sin embargo le dijo algo totalmente diferente.

A si que ustedes son cuatro… ¿Me los presentarás algún día¿Los traerás a La Punta Del Cerro?

Lo intentaré- le dijo Ron, mirando la caja vacía (n/a: _Goloso!_).

Si vuelves con ellos, podré darte más Grageas De Ricos Sabores. La magia es por una vez, pero en mi casa todo será diferente.

¿Por qué no vamos ahora?-pregunto Ron con cara de perrito. Lamentablemente le faltaba pasar tiempo con padfoot, por lo que no dominaba para nada ese tipo de caras.

Mi casa es fabulosa-comenzó Snape, la cara de perrito no lo había afectado en nada _(que esperebas? Es SNAPE!)-_ hay mazmorras llenas de Grageas, además, no tengo niños. Me gustaría tener uno como tú. Él sería el Príncipe de La Punta Del Cerro y luego, el Rey. Mientras sea Príncipe tendría miles de Saetas de Fuego y podría comer Grageas todo el día. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría convertirte en Príncipe… pero claro, eso solo pasará cuando traigas a tus amigos. -

Esta bien, haré lo posible. Pero ellos no tienen nada en especial- le dijo Ron omitiendo el detalle de que su hermana había estado "conversando" con la versión joven de Voldemort durante medio año, que su mejor amiga era la chica más inteligente del Colegio y que su amigo había sobrebebido a la maldición asesina y que se había salvado "un par de veces" de ser asesinado por el Lord (n/a:_bah...si son detalles…¬¬_)

Pero no te servirá volver sin ellos-insistió Snape-. Ahora vuelve a tu tierra, de donde viniste.

Pero yo no se como llegar.

¿Ves esa luz? Pues sigue la luz y llegarás a tu mundo-le dijo señalando el farol-. Dime además si ves aquellas colinas.

Eso creo.

Pues entre ellas están mis mazmorras… Quiero decir mi hermoso palacio.

Esta bien, traeré a mi amigos.

Y antes que te vallas…-dijo Snape cuando el pelirrojo ya había bajado del trineo.- No le cuentes nada a tus amigos. Así será un sorpresa.

Está bien- dijo el cuando el trineo ya estaba lejos. En ese momento una cabeza roja se le tiro encima:

¡Oh! Ron!- reconoció la voz de Ginny-. Tu también haz venido. Dime que no es hermoso!

Si…Si- murmuró despegándose de la chica-. Pero dime donde haz estado. ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

Si me hubieras gritado más fuerte te hubiese esperado- le dijo Ginny sin notar lo roja y extraña que estaba la cara de su hermano-. Fui donde el Fauno, está muy bien y el Brujo Malo no se ha enterado de nada.

¿El Brujo Malo?

Es una persona horrible. Transforma a la gente en calderos y con su magia, hace que siempre sea invierno. Siempre invierno y nunca Navidad. Anda por todas partes con su trineo tirado por dos renos que parecen hipogrifos y con un enorme abrigo de piel.

Ron se empesaba a sentir mal por comer tantos dulces, pero cuando escuchó que la persona que se los había dado era un Brujo malo que tenia a ese lugar lleno de nieve no se sintió mucho mejor…Pero aún así, no diría nada, pues el deseo de comer más Grageas iba más allá de lo imaginable.

¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó Ron.

El Sr.Tumnus, el Fauno.

No debes creerles mucho a los Faunos, es como creer algún rumor de Hogwarts y que se lo hayas escuchado a Parvati.

¿Y quien te dijo eso de los Faunos?

Todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo Ron rápidamente-. Además, no pienso congelarme aquí. Vamos a casa.

Será tan entretenido-dijo Ginny mientras caminaban hacía el ropero- ahora que los dos hemos estado aquí todos tendrán que creernos… Será genial!

Pero a Ron esto no le hacia mucha gracia... Tener que admitir que se habia equivocado y que Ginny tenía la razon no estaba en su lista de "Cosas que quiero hacer", aunque, para asegurarse, sacó de su pantalon un pequeño papel arrugado con el siguiente título: "Cosas que quiero hacer" y rectifico su pensamiento... decir que Ginny habia dicho laverdad no estaba escrito, primero que nada estaba comer más grageas, ya averiguaria como cumplir aquel deseo...

¡Ron!-dijo la pelirroja unos instantes después, ya habia llegado al ropero- Te ves muy mal, estás muy delgado-dijo al estilo de la Sra.Weasley- ¿Acaso no haz comido? Estás demaciado delgado...No puede ser... cada día peor...

Estoy bien, exelente, mejor que nunca...-Que mentira... se sentía horrible, verdaderamente enfermo.

¡Que entretenido será que ahora todos podrán saber como es La Punta Del Cerro!-dijo la pelirroja, mientras daban los últimos pasos antes de salir de la letrina...  
...

Si, si... el capi no vale la pena toda la espera, pero bueno, les prometo que el proximo capi (q espero tener listo lo antes posible) sera mil veces mejor... o por lo menos mucho mejor... :P

Ademas, creo que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado bastante.. vamos... que no me creia que esas cosas las hubiera escrito yo... pero no quise escribir de nuevo el capi, asi que lo deje asi, pero el proximo capi no sera tann...anticuadoo?

Ojala les haya gustado... siisisis!

Dejen rr.. que si no.. no me animo y me niego a escribir.. jajaj

Apreten el botoncito de "GO"... vamos vamos... que no hay q estar registrado ni nada... Vamosss:D

XaulinesSs!

Lunatix!

··Sirius presente... ahora... Y siempreee!··

:P

No Acepte Imitaciones Baratas!


	5. De regreso a este lado de la letrina

**Disclaimer:** anda a fijarte tu, que no soy ni Rowling ni Lewis ni alguien de la Warner (tengo mejor estilo que ellos)… puaf! Que desgracia.. :(

**Las Crónicas De La Punta Del Cerro  
**_El Grim, El Brujo Malo y La Letrina_

**De regreso a este lado de la letrina**

**Ginny y su hermano tardaron bastante tiempo buscando al resto, pues seguían escondidos de la madre de ambos, claro que esto último lo descubrieron un poco tarde, pues la señora Weasley iba directamente hacia ellos y hecha una furia andante.**

Así que escondiéndose de mi eh!

No, no mamá – intentó explicar Ginny nerviosa – estábamos ayudándote.

Si claro ayudándote! – la apoyó Ron.

¿Y en qué si se puede saber? - preguntó la mujer todavía enojadísima.

Limpiando esa letrina – dijo Ginny señalando hacía su espalda. – estaba hecha un asco.

Oh si, un asco – corraboró Ron.

¿Me estáis tomando por Peter no? (n/a: tomar por meter, por tonta.. lo mismo!) No veo ninguna letrina…

Pues esa de allá – le dijo Ginny dándose vuelta. Para cuando había terminado la frase su voz se apago notoriamente... allí no había ninguna letrina. – Ups!

Te juro por mi muñequito de Snape que ahí había una letrina mamá!

Si si claro… - dijo la masa de rabia andante – Ahora a limpiar el sótano! –les gritó indicando hacia la casa.

**Hacia alrededor de 10 minutos que los hermanos estaban limpiando el lugar de cualquier cosa que tuviese más de dos patas cuando entraron dos chicos, uno moreno y otra castaña con pinta de haber sido sentenciados a 100 años de trabajo comunitario, (aunque en realidad no sabían cual de los dos era peor, limpiar el sótano o el trabajo a la comunidad… si.. definitivamente era peor el sótano). Ginny gritó eufórica: **

¡Hermione¡Harry! Absolutamente todo es verdad, hay un país al otro lado de la letrina llamado La Punta Del Cerro, donde hay un Fauno y nieve, pero nunca navidad. ¡Ron lo vio¡Ron lo vio¿Verdad Ron¡Cuéntales todo!

¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Harry al pelirrojo.

**Y esta es la parte más fea del fic, más fea que un hijo de Peter y Snape, más fea que Trelawney y hasta más fea que James no-se-cuanto (n/a: el que eligieron para hacer de Sirius en la quinta peli) pues resulta que Ron se sentía enfermo, mareado y malhumorado por no saber que decisión tomar acerca de la letrina mientras Ginny hablaba, dudas que se disiparon con la interrupción de Harry. Decidió hacer lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir, dejar a Ginny mal frente a sus amigos **(n/a: Hay por Merlin! Que chico más malo… ¬¬)

Jajajaja – comenzó a reirse mientras pensaba alguna excusa – jajajaja! Aaaah, jajajaja!

Cuéntanos **Ronnie **– le dijo Hermione.

**Ron miró amenazadoramente a Hermione, ya serio; pero rápidamente recordó su papel y siguió riendo. Los demás pensaron en enviarle a San Mungo por bipolaridad. **

Jajajaja, jajajaja, jajaja!

Ron! – lo paró Hermione.

Ok, ok – dijo con dolor de estomago, demasiados abdominales por un día – Es que no puedo creer que te lo tomaras enserio Ginny - la aludida lo miró incrédula.

¿A qué te refieres?

**Ron tomo una buena bocanada da aire de superioridad, enderezo la columna, pero la volvió a enchuecar ya que era muy incómodo estar así pareciendo Gilderoy Lockhart y dijo: **

Oh yeah! Es que yo y Lucia, bah, Ginny estuvimos imaginando como sería el lugar ese y haciendo como si todo fuese real, pero claro, usando la imaginación, solo para pasar el el rato. La verdad es que aparte de mal olor allí no hay nada.

**Ginny lo miró decepcionada durante unos segundos, luego salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Ron, que siempre podía ser más desagradable y que pensaba haber tenido mucho éxito dijo: **

¿Por qué se va¿Qué será lo que le pasa? Es peor que los niños de primero; al menos ellos siempre…

¡Mira, tú! – le gritó Harry con fiereza y los ojos llenos de rabia - ¡Cállate! Te has portado como un perfecto Troll con Ginny desde que comenzó todo esto de la letrina, ahora le seguiste la corriente solo para dejarla peor. Pienso que lo haces simplemente por rencor.

Todo esto no tiene sentido – dijo Ron enojándose.

Por supuesto que no – comenzó a responder Harry – Ginny estaba bien cuando yo llegué aquí, pero ahora y desde lo de la letrina esta rara como si un dementor pasara por su mente en cada segundo o como si fuera más mentirosa que Pettigrew – a la mención de aquel horroroso nombre, todos lo presentes (incluso yo) pusieron cara de asco – Aunque, sea lo sea. Dime hermano, –le puso una mano en el hombro - ¿Crees que haces algún bien burlándote de ella y molestándola para al día siguiente darle ánimos?

Pensé que… -balbuceó el pelirrojo – pensé…

Ese es el problema Ron, -dijo Hermione – a veces creo que deberían inyectarle tu cerebro a Grawp. Definitivamente contigo no conecta. Lo hiciste sólo por rencor, siempre te ha gustado burlarte de los menores, eso ya le hemos visto en el colegio…-se detuvo un momento - ¡Pero es tu hermana, Ron! Esta vez te pasaste enserio. Vamos a buscarla.

**No fue sorpresa para ninguno de los chicos encontrar a Ginny con el baño inundado estilo Myrtle y los ojos más hinchados que el estómago de Hadrid; no hubo caso, nada de lo que le dijeron pudo mejorarla y mantuvo firme su historia: **

Pueden decirle a todo Hogwarts y publicarlo en el profeta. Hagan lo que quieran. Verdaderamente conocí un Fauno que se parecía a Neville y… preferiría haberme quedado allá. Aquí son todos unas malas personas…

**La tarde no fue agradable para nadie. Lucia parecía haberse contagiado con la Myrtlelitis, Ron estaba enojado con todo el mundo por que sus planes no parecían funcionar y Harry y Hermione se pasaron la tarde hablando en susurros hasta que Ginny fue a la cama.**

**Habían decidido contarle todo a Fred y George, la verdad es que no tenían muchas opciones, ya que todos los demás estaban ocupadísimos en reuniones de la Orden. **

Supongo que si que si ellos piensan que ocurre algo grave, podremos ir todos a contarle a alguien, en una de esas nos escuchan – dijo Hermione a la mañana siguiente.

**Con mucho cuidado fueron a la segunda planta de la casa, convenía tener cuidado al entrar en esos terrenos peligrosos, ya que nunca se sabía que nuevo experimento tenían los gemelos. **

Entren – escucharon dos veces al unísono.

**Guardaron en menos de los que tardas en decir "Quidditch" todas las cosas, lo único que alcanzaron a ver los chicos era algo como un hipopótamo mutante con orejas de tigre y algo azul, pero no, la pieza era muy pequeña como para tener un hipopótamo dentro… aunque… pensando en los gemelos, todo era posible.**

Pues cuenten chicos – les animo George.

**Respiraron y botaron, les contaron la historia entre ambos. Fred y George estaban sentados frente a ellos con la expresión de todos unos sicólogos. Cuando terminaron su relato, Fred se levantó y se puso a revolver un líquido extraño que estaba dentro de unos frascos aún más extraños. De pronto, habló George:**

¿Y cómo saben si Ginny no dice la verdad?

¡Oh!, pero…-comenzó Hermione, peor luego se detuvo. Hasta Peter podría darse cuenta de que hablaba enserio y eso es decir mucho, mucho, mucho.- Edmundo dijo que ellos solo estaban jugando – terminó en voz baja, como pensando en lo que decía.

Si, eso hay que tomarlo en cuenta – dijo Fred.

Pero sinceramente… - comenzó George.

¿En quien confían más? – terminó su gemelo.

¡Ron! – contestó rápidamente Harry. Todos se quedaron mirándole extraño, Fred y George carraspearon fuertemente.

¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno sin entender nada.

Ejemm... el libreto – dijo un gemelo mientras el otro carraspeaba para que la audiencia no entendiese la conversación.

¿Qué pasa? Ahhh! – recordó Harry - **ese **libreto.

Si Harry, **ese** libreto. –dijo Fred aún con la tos sonando y un poco enojado por la estupidez del chico. El moreno sacó unas hojas de alguna parte y empezó a revolverlas, como buscando algo.

¡Aquí está! – dijo por fin. Al instante George escondió un hipogrifo, Fred una jaula de duendes naranjos y Hermione el volumen Nº321 de la chorrocienta edición del **resumen** de la guía de hechizos **básicos **para estudiantes de toda Europa en distintos niveles de enseñanza de brujería. Una guía simple y corta para toda persona que quiera ser más que una rata en la vida. (n/a: si, todo eso escrito en la portada xd) – Entonces Fred pregunta en quien confiamos más y yo digo que en…

¿Ginny? – terminó por fin.

Si, hasta ahora yo habría dicho que Ginny, siempre. –le corroboró Hermione absolutamente metida en su papel.

Pero Ron no se hizo amigo de un diario durante la mitad de un año – dijo Harry picado.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – le retó la chica.

Que Ron es más confiable – le contestó el "elegido".

Si claro – dijo Hermione dispuesta a comenzar una discusión – por eso te creyó cuando le dijiste que tu no fuiste quien metió tu nombre en el cáliz.

Eso es otro tema…

Chicos…- le cortó Fred.

¿Podrían atenerse al libreto? -completo Geroge.

No es por molestarlos…

Pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

Muy importantes – terminó Fred.

Si si – dijo Hermione echándole una mirada de odio a su amigo – Confio en Ginny, pero de allí a creer en un mundo nevado y en un Fauno pariente de Neville…

Acusar a una persona de la que siempre se ha confiado es algo muy serio – les dijo George con todo filósofo.

La confianza es la base de la relación – le siguió su hermano.

Pero no queremos tener una relación con Ginny – dijeron Harry y Hermione alarmados.

¡Hay por Merlín! – dijeron los gemelos al unísono – nos referimos a una relación de _amistad_ – terminó uno de ellos.

Ahh! – respiraron aliviados - pero pensamos que a lo mejor no esta mintiendo, tal vez tanto tiempo con Tonks le afectó la cabeza.

¿Locura? Eso pueden desecharlo, la locura de Tonks no es contagiosa.

Le hicimos unos exámenes – susurró Fred guiñando un ojo.

Pero entonces… -comenzó Harry.

Es lógica. ¿Es que McGonagall no les enseña nada?

Tenemos tres opciones – dijo George mientras sacaba una pizarra y comenzaba a escribir.

Uno – comenzó a enumerar Fred – Ginny miente.

Dos – siguió su gemelo – Ginny se contagió con la Tonksitis

Y tres. Ginny dice la verdad.

**Fred tomó el plumón y dijo:**

Todos sabemos que Ginny tiene complejo de santa y no miente – y tachó la primera opción.

Un posible contagio de Tonksitis está rechazado científicamente – tachó la segunda opción.

Y solo nos queda la tercera.

Debemos asumir que la chica dice la verdad - terminó George.

**Hermione lo miró como analizándolo y por su expresión se podía decir que en su interior se estaba riendo como si dentro de su cabeza tuviese a los slys cantando "pluma gay"**

Pero¿Cómo puede ser cierto eso? – dijo Harry.

¿Por qué preguntas?

Bueno, por una cosa en primer lugar – contestó el moreno – Si esa historia fuera real¿por qué no encontramos el país ese cada vez que abrimos el ropero? No había nada cuando fuimos a ver.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – preguntó Fred

Heee…Si las cosas fuesen reales, deberían estar allí todo el tiempo.

¿Y se supone que **tú **nos vas a salvar de Voldemort? – se alarmó el chico.

Harry – George le puso una mano en el hombro – existe la _magia_¿sabías?

Pero ni siquiera hubo tiempo – interrumpió Hermione – No tuvo tiempo de ir a ninguna parte, aunque ese lugar existiera. Vino corriendo tras nosotros. Fue menos de un minuto y ella dice haber estado fuera por horas.

Y eso es precisamente lo que hace más posible esta historia. Si en esta casa hay una letrina (lo cual no me extraña) y ella verdaderamente la cruzó y llegó a otro mundo…

No me extrañaría que este tuviera su propio tiempo. – siguió Fred – Y no creo que alguien de la edad de Ginny pueda inventar una historia así sin poner a algún sex-simbol de por medio. Además, si fuera inventado… ¿No creen que se hubiese escondido durante un tiempo razonable antes de aparecer y contar todo?

¿En verdad piensan que puede haber otros mundos detrás de las letrinas? – preguntó Harry.

Es magia Harry – dijo naturalmente George – lo que me extrañaría es que no hubiesen.

¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó Hermione

Mi querida amiga… -comenzó Fred.

Nosotros no somos sicólogos…-continuó George

A pesar de eso…

Podemos darles un consejo…

Que cada uno se meta en su asunto – dijeron ambos a coro.

**Y ese fue el fin de la conversación.**

**Los siguientes días fueron mucho mejores para todos, especialmente para Ginny. Harry se preocupaba especialmente de que Ron no lanzase ningún comentario irónico y todos procuraban evitar el tema de la letrina, que se había convertido en algo alarmante. Así, pareció que todo había llegado a su fin.**

**Pero como cinco capítulos son muy poco… No, aún no había llegado el fin.**

**Algunas mañanas, tardes y noches después en la Madriguera había algo así como una revolución, los 3268548 miembros de la Orden se encontraban reunidos allí y obviamente Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George estaban pegados a la puerta del comedor donde ahora estaban reunidos todos. **

**De pronto, escucharon unas voces a sus espaldas. La Sra. Weasley les había advertido que si volvía a verlos escuchando lo que sucedía en las reuniones estarían limpiando el sótano y desmalezando el jardín hasta el final de las vacaciones… Mejor no arriesgarse y salir de allí. **

**Corrieron por donde se les ocurrió, separándose los gemelos del resto; los cuatro chicos llegaron a la salita de la casa… y quien sabe si verdaderamente allí había alguien o si fue la magia de aquella letrina **(n/a: en realidad fue este tipo.. Lewis, que se le ocurrió que los taraditos llegaran al valle nevado…bah, que importa) **pero comenzaron a sentir voces por todos lados, que finalmente terminó llevándolos al patio. Y supongo que se pueden imaginar que viene… si, allí estaba la letrina, grande, altanera y hedionda, como diciendo "Vamos!, escóndanse aquí!!, siiii!!". Alguien dijo:**

Deprisa, entren. No pienso desmalezar el jardín por el resto del verano.

**A tientas en la oscuridad, los cuatro magos se abalanzaron dentro de la letrina, tapándose las narices. Harry sostuvo la puerta, pero no la cerró al entrar. Por supuesto, no cerró la puerta, todo el mundo sabía que era una locura encerrarse dentro de una letrina con ese olor (menos la rata claro, que esa no sabe na ¬¬).**

----------

Soy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz.  
Dos días me demoré en escribirlo..claro que en empezarlo… mejor no doy declaraciones…  
Me parece que este cap es un poco más largo, o por lo menos lo intenté, ya que le agregue un par de escenas.  
Ojala que hayan notado el cambio en la redacción, no sé... creo que ya no tengo tanta creatividad, pero ustedes dirán ;) .De todas maneras voy a terminar la historia…el próximo capi de viene luego, no sé en cuanto, pero luego.

Y dejen review, que si no no me animo más, con lo que me costó animarme para terminar esto ¬¬  
Siii!, yo sé que quieren dejarme uno, siii! Demora solo unos minutos, es fácil de escribir (pues poner "bien", "mal"), no necesitas estar registrado y lo mejor… ES GRATIS!!  
Go go!

Ah!, tenia una pregunta.. les gusta eso de poner algunas cosas en negrita? Es que no estoy segura, a lo mejor no pinta :s

Yo ahora me despido, un abrazoteee!  
.: Lunatix  
Orden Siriusiana.  
Orden merodeadora  
Y la de remus… que no se si se pone lupiniana, remusiana o legión de las lupinas xd xd


End file.
